Hatred
by shinee2007
Summary: Lambo has a twin named Lampo, the mature big brother that he loves with his life. But Lampo died when they were 4 years old. He was killed... What if the man who killed Lampo appears in front of Lambo, trying to harm Tsuna? OOCLambo. Oneshot.


**Hi~ Another Lambo fic... Please enjoy reading this~**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own KHR or any of its characters.  
**

* * *

Lambo's eyes widened as he stared at the man in front of him. He was in front of Tsuna, in protective pose. All of the other guardians were in same position, except they were scattered around the room. They were surrounding Tsuna in protective way, with their respected weapons drawn, ready to strike when given order.

"No… way…" He mumbled as he staggered backwards.

"Lambo? What's wrong?" Ryohei asked. He was right next to Lambo, in order to cover for him if needed.

"You…" Lambo pointed at the man and said, "You…"

"What do you want, Lightning guardian?" The man asked with confidence. He had a whole army behind him. No matter how strong the Vongola is, how strong can seven people be?

"It's you! I remember you! I would never forget you." Lambo shouted.

"What?" Tsuna asked with confused look on his face.

"Lampo-niisan…" Lambo said.

"Lampo?" Tsuna repeated. He recognized the name. It was the name of the first generation Lightning guardian. "You mean the first generation Lightning guardian of the Vongola?"

"No. It's my niisan." Lambo answered. He was barely whispering. If Tsuna wasn't right there, he wouldn't have heard him. "My older twin brother."

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Your… twin? You had a twin?"

"Yes..." Lambo replied. His wavy hair covered his eyes as he looked down.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

_"Hahaha, Lambo, come on! You can do it!" a boy with curly green hair laughed as he encouraged the boy with curly black hair. The black haired boy was trying to jump off from a table that he was on. To the four year old, the height was really high and he was very scared._

_"L-Lampo-niisan! Lambo-san is scared!" Lambo answered._

_The green haired boy, now named Lampo, laughed again and said, "You can do it. I'm here. I'll cushion your fall if you ever do fall. I won't let you get hurt! Don't you believe in me?"_

_Lambo stared at his niisan with scared look on his face. But he looked relieved when he saw a reassuring smile on his brother's face. "O-okay!" he replied and jumped off. After a second, he cried, "Waa, Lampo-niisan! Lambo-san is scared! Help Lambo-san!" _

_"I got you!" Lampo said while his arms were flailing, trying to get the falling Lambo._

_Lampo caught Lambo with his body and Lambo stopped crying. "Now, that wasn't that bad, was it?" _

_"U-un! I love Lampo-niisan the most!" Lambo tackled Lampo and hugged him._

-FLASHBACK END-

* * *

"Lampo, Lampo, Lampo… Where have I heard that name before…" The man tapped his finger on his chin. "Oh. So you mean you're one of that Bovino twin?" the man asked with a smirk. He remembered that incident quite well.

"So what if I am?" Lambo spat at him.

Lambo glared at him with hatred in his eyes. "You did **that **to Lampo-niisan and now you want to harm Tsuna-nii? I will not let you!"

"That?" Tsuna asked with confused look on his face.

"Hai…" Lambo answered, his glare never leaving the man in front of him.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

_"Papa! Is this good?" Lambo asked a big man with a long beard. _

_The man gave Lambo a hearty laugh and said, "Yes! That is a wonderful present for your mama! She'll love it!"_

_Lambo giggled and asked, "Lampo-niisan, how about you? Do you like this?"_

_ "Un! It's a wonderful present for mama, Lambo!" Lampo nodded ruffled Lambo's hair. Lambo giggled and looked at his papa. Papa looked at him with approval and smiled warmly and Lambo grinned back. _

_Then, few minutes later, screams and gunshots could be heard from outside the store. Papa frowned and ordered two of his men to see what is happening and Lambo held Lampo's shirt very tightly. Lampo saw this and forced a smile to calm Lambo down. _

_Then, one of the men papa sent came stumbling in the store, clutching his stomach and blood trickling down his mouth to his chin. He managed to croak out, "B-boss…Am…bush…" _

_Papa's eyes narrowed as he brought out a gun and slowly walked outside. Before he stepped out though, he looked back at Lampo and said, "Lampo, can you take care of Lambo for me?" _

_Lampo looked solemn and nodded. Lampo hid Lambo in the piles of clothes, since there weren't any other place to hide him. Lambo looked at his brother with confused look on his face. Lampo's solemn look on his face stayed and he said, "Don't worry, Lambo. I'll protect you with all my life."_

_Lambo frowned and replied, "Not with your life, Nii-san! Nii-san has to play with Lambo tomorrow! You promised!"_

_Lampo chuckled and said, "All right. All right, you win. Now, until I say so, don't come out of there, okay? No matter what happens to either me or papa."_

_Lambo nodded. Lampo turned around and pretended to look for a place to hide in. Then, a group of men dressed in black suit burst in the store. They all had gun, ready to shoot at anyone in sight. When they spotted Lampo, all of the guns pointed the four year old boy._

_"Stop." A commanding voice said behind the men. The men put their weapons down and parted ways for the man. "Brat. Where's the other one?"_

_"I don't know what you are talking about." Lampo glared at the man. "I'm the only one here."_

_The man grabbed Lampo by his shirt and lifted him up with one arm. His other arm formed a fist, ready to hit the boy if needed. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. __**Now tell me.**__" He snarled._

_"I'm afraid I do not know what you are talking about." Lampo calmly said. Lambo stifled a gasp and tears formed in his eyes._

_"If you don't tell me, this," the man brought out his own gun. "will go off." He held it dangerously close to Lampo's face. _

_Tears ran freely down Lambo's face as he saw the mean man point the gun at his Lampo-niisan. Even he, the four year old, knew what was going on. They were looking for him. That's why Lampo-niisan was going to get hurt._

_Lampo's eyes met with Lambo's and Lampo smiled and shook his head slightly. Lambo understood. Niisan did not want him to come out. He wants him to stay hidden._

_"5" the man counted. _

_Lampo just smirked at him._

_"4" his teeth clenched as he stared at the smirk._

_"3" Only tears covered Lambo's face._

_"2" Lampo closed his eyes._

_"1" the man growled and shot Lampo in the heart. He threw Lampo down at the floor. "Let's move out." The man growled and stomped outside._

_Lambo came out of the pile of clothes and ran over to Lampo's lifeless body. "Niisan?" Lambo shook Lampo's body. "Niisan! Niisan!"_

_Papa came in, clutching his arm. His face grimaced and looked away. "Get Lambo and Lampo out of here." He commanded his men. _

_As Lambo was getting separated from his brother, he shouted, "Liar! You liar! You promised Lambo-sama that you would play with him tomorrow! Liar! Liar! Liar!" Lambo sobbed and whispered, "Liar…"_

-Flashback End-

* * *

"Hahahahahaha!" He laughed as he clutched his stomach. "This is hilarious. You guys? Defeat us? I have this army of mafia men behind me. What can puny little group of seven people do to us?"

"Think again." Tsuna said as his eyes became cold. "Go wild, guys." He said to the guardians. They smirked as they readied themselves to attack and then they sped off to take down the army.

Takeshi swung his katana, Hayato threw dynamites at the large group of people, Ryohei punched the mafia gang and he knocked them out with one punch each. Mukuro and Chrome were swinging their tridents around, making illusions to damage the army's mentality. Lastly, Kyoya swung his tonfas, making bloody mess.

It only took ten minutes for six people to wipe out the entire army of seven hundred mafia men. Tsuna and Lambo just stood in the back, watching them fight. Tsuna just smiled happily as all of the enemies went down, but Lambo kept on looking at the man with worry and hate in his eyes.

"H-how? This is humanly impossible! I had seven hundred men! It took six people only ten minutes to defeat them?! This is an outrage!" The man exclaimed as he backed away. His back met the wall and he couldn't go any farther.

Lambo walked up to him and brought out a gun. He pointed at the man with a glare. His hand trembled as he gripped the gun with two hands and his knuckles turning white. Tsuna and the other guardians just watched this happen, anticipating what Lambo would do.

"W-wait! S-spare me!" the man said frantically.

**BANG**

* * *

The man opened his eyes and saw the bullet dangerously close to his face and Lambo dropping his gun on the floor.

"Lampo-niisan won't like me killing others. I'll let you live." Lambo said. He turned around and walked until he reached Tsuna. Lambo's knees buckled as he passed Tsuna and Tsuna caught him when he fell.

Lambo looked up at Tsuna with teary eyes. "Tsuna-nii!" he cried as he burst into tears. He hugged Tsuna and cried his heart out in his shirt. It wasn't because he was scared; it was because he remembered Lampo, his kind brother who died because of him.

Tsuna closed his eyes and started to stroke Lambo's hair. "It's okay. You were so brave that I was really proud of you. Good job. I bet Lampo will be really proud of you." He whispered to Lambo.

"I…hate him. I wanted to kill him, but… Lampo-niisan wouldn't have liked it!" He mumbled. The others stayed silent as they watched Tsuna hugging Lambo.

"I know. I know, Lambo." Tsuna kept on stroking Lambo's hair. "It's understandable… I understand… I understand your hatred for that man."

Lambo cried, soaking Tsuna's suit, but Tsuna didn't care; as long as Lambo was letting it all out.

* * *

**And it is done. Thank you for reading this. :D **

**Please Review if you have anything to say, suggest, or comment.**


End file.
